Lost Between Worlds
by yumemaru
Summary: Professor Inutaisho is a scientist who is working on a way to travel between worlds. He doesn't know how badly this could rip apart his family until it's too late. Now, Lilia and Corth, 2 bio-droids created by the Prof., have to save him and his sons. R
1. Prologue: Preparations

Disclaimer:

Yumemaru: glomps Sesshy's tail! Only borrowing him...and the rest of them.

Has something ever happened to you that no one seems to be able to explain, even though you're part of a society that has advanced other cultures by millennia? Well, this is what has happened to my creator. No, he isn't a god. He was your average youkai scientist, who ought to make the world a better place. That's where I come in. I am Lilia, the professor's first bio-droid.

A bio-droid, or biological android, is a lot like a normal android in appearance, but we're much more intelligent and less violent. The original purpose for my creation was to be his son's companion and to help him find happiness (which, sadly, proved to be impossible), but now I have an even more difficult task at hand. I must find Professor Inutaisho and his sons, Sesshomaru and Karen.

"Lilia, come look at this."

"Yes, Lady Kyoko." The professor's wife is standing at his desk, and in her hands are what look to be his notes. 'Maybe he's been experimenting with it again.' I walk to her and she hands me the papers. After I read his notes, I pause to think things over. I do not wish to upset Kyoko any more than she is.

"Lady Kyoko, I don't wish to worry you further, but this could be a big problem. These equations are for making a wormhole to another dimension. Which one, though...it is impossible to tell. But perhaps if I can figure out how to harness the same power that Professor Inutaisho did and bring them back."

"Do whatever you must, just bring my boys back."

"Lady Kyoko, please don't worry. Lilia and I will find them." I only now notice what Corth has been doing. My companion has always been the logical one. The professor made him to protect me from Sesshomaru's temper and my own naiveté. Anyway, Corth has been inspecting the area of the lab that we suspect was the last place they were standing.

"Have you found anything Corth?" I ask him.

"Yes, it seems that wherever they went, something came back through." He carefully holds up a small pink blossom.

"It looks like a Sakura bloom. It's from a fairy tale my mother told me when I was a child. It was about a great warrior and a kindly priestess who fell in love, but there were many things that prevented them from being together."

"Hmm... Yes, Lady Kyoko. I think I know which one you speak of. The name of the place was... Japan, was it not? May I see it Corth?" He hands me the flower. It is small, pink, and very delicate. "Indeed it does look like a Sakura bloom. Perhaps...no, but maybe..."

"Just, please, bring them back Lilia." I turn to her and nod my head. Kyoko is near tears as she walks out of the lab. I turn to Corth.

"This may be our only clue as to where they are, but we must try."

"I know. Before... you said he had equations in his notes, right?" I nod yes.

"Maybe if we figure out which of the equations is the right one we can put it into the main computer of the TSCD, go there and bring them back."

"If only it were that simple. We don't know that they'll have a TSCD in their dimension. If we don't make a portable one we'll be stuck in the other world."

"Okay, let's get to work and make one."

Corth and I spent 6 days in the lab, doing nothing but working on mobilizing a Time Space Continuum Disrupter or pTSCD. Professor Inutaisho spent his whole career studying the TSC and he had had many problems with creating a controllable disrupter. So, how we made one in less than a week is a miracle.

During the time we were in the lab, Kyoko brought us food and drinks, but she rarely spent more than a few minutes in the lab after her accident. But, that's not important right now.

After we finished the pTSCD, it looked much like a large arm cuff. Since it was much too big for me Corth had to wear it. We stocked up on supplies that Lady Kyoko believed we would need on our mission. Luckily, we were able to utilize the new Capsule Corp. technology and make our load pocket-sized.

Next, we needed a plan to save the boys. Not knowing what we would be facing made things difficult, but we managed to create a feasible plan that could be easily altered to fit our surroundings if needed. We were to go to the other dimension, assess our surroundings, find the boys, and get back home. Simple, but it gets the job done, right? Oh, how wrong we were. There were many things we didn't count on to happen, many obstacles we couldn't have even imagined would be thrown in our way.

A/N: Okay, I know this is short, and the next few chapters are going to be until I get things flowing. Plz, Read and Review! I plan on finishing WDC, but it's going to be a while longer before I work on it again.


	2. Ch 1: Gadgets

Disclaimer: I don't own it! If I did Sesshomaru would be mine!!!! But I don't so he's not! But any character not from Inuyasha I do own and you may not have them without my permission!!! So there!

The day after we finished getting ready was to be the day we left to find the boys. Lady Kyoko had thought of almost everything that could go wrong in the 24 hours between finishing the pTSCD and our departure time. By the time she finished we had 3 capsules added to the original 12. These were full of medical and emergency supplies, extra food, clothes, even weapons. We only kept the weapons so that we wou7ldn't upset Lady Kyoko even more, though we didn't need them. Professor Inutaisho had made sure we were able to take care of ourselves. 

Today is the day that we leave for our mission and it's a very somber occasion.

"Corth, make sure that the equation for home is in the disrupter's memory banks. Just in case we go to the wrong dimension we can still get back here."

"Good idea, Lilia. I'll program the time-space signature into the disrupter. Compute it....and we have an equation for home." As Corth is talking he has opened the TSCD's case to show a small keypad, on which he is working. When he finishes, he closes it and looks to Lilia for their next move.

"I guess we should try this out. It's the only way we'll know if our work has paid off, and if we'll be able to retrieve the Professor and his sons."

With that we turned to Lady Kyoko. Corth saw how worried she was and when he told her that we'd bring back her husband and sons as soon as possible, she started crying and ran from the lab.

"Lilia, I feel bad leaving her here by herself."

"Don't worry about it, Corth. I called her friend, Yumi. She'll be over in a few minutes to stay with Lady Kyoko while we're gone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, she's a bit loud and not real sympathetic with most people."

"You're worrying too much, Corth. Yumi is the perfect person to distract Kyoko from her worries. Think about it, she can't be sad if she's too busy getting angry."

When Corth realizes what I mean he starts laughing with me and he nods his understanding. "You ready for this, Lilia?" He opens the TSCD's case and starts the power cell.

"Hai, let's go." I touch my new ring admiring its capabilities. 'Good thing we thought of this before we left.'

_Flashback!_

"_What about if we lose each other when we get there?" Corth, once again being the logical one is thinking of things Lady Kyoko left out of our supplies._

"_Easily fixed. We make a homing device."_

_So we set to work making the homing devices, both the transceivers and the receivers, to be discreet and easy to use. The transceivers were thin bands that looked like silver rings and the receivers were silver bracelets when not in use._

"_What about language barriers? We might need to ask around to find them."_

"_Another problem that's easily fixed. We use the language chips the Professor invented last year."_

_Again, we made the devices to carry the chips discreet so they wouldn't be noticed. This time Corth put his chip in the silver hoop he wears in his left ear. My chip was put into a small, silver ear cuff._

"_Anything else, Corth? You're better at this than me?"_

"_Nope, I can't think of anything..._

_End Flashback!_

I look on in awe as our hard work is about to be tested, it had to work I followed the Professor's blue-prints exactly! The power cell was working great. The sensors were fine. Their equation was set. "Let's go." I placed my hand on Corth's arm to keep the connection between us so I wouldn't be left behind.

Suddenly, everything went blank for a moment and then a new scene arrived in front of us. A beautiful forest, with Sakura blossoms everywhere. "This is it!" I shouted joyfully, and turned to Corth. He was silent and had an expression much like the Professor's eldest son wears most of the time. "What's wrong?" My joy was gone, and it was replaced by worry. 'What could have him looking like that?'

He smiled and hugged me. "I just couldn't believe that all of our assumptions could really have gotten us to here. We've done in days, what took Professor Inutaisho years to do. I was just stunned. Isn't it beautiful? Take a picture for Kyoko! She'd love this!" He grabbed a capsule out of his pocket, clicked it and let it explode. It contained our packs. They just had a few necessary things we thought might need to be handy. The camera was one of those things.

I grabbed my pack and dug through it for the camera. When I found it I took a few quick pictures to get the full vista of our location. Corth was right, Lady Kyoko would love this. I put the camera away and turned to my comrade.

"Time to find the Professor and his sons!"

One giant obstacle was out of our way, but little did we know that there were many more to show up along the way

A/N: Okay, I'm going to try to update this one more quickly from now on. It's taken a while lately because of school and Marching Band and all that fun stuff, but contest is gone and school is going more smoothly! Plz, Review...even if you don't like it leave me a note saying why! Oh yeah, Next chapter is going to be funny!


	3. Ch 2: New Friends

Lost Between Worlds-Ch 2

Disclaimer: Lilia, Corth and any other OC's are mine. Inu's gang is Rumiko's!

We had made it to the world with the Sakura Blossoms and now were on our way to find the Professor and his sons. We decided to look around a little before we made camp, and what we found was quite interesting.

Walking through the trees beside us was a small group of people. One silver-haired youkai, (Or was he a hanyou?) was hitting a small youkai, (A kitsune I believe), and then another was yelling at the silver-haired youkai. She seemed to be some powerful being, for when she yelled, the silver-haired youkai fell hard to the ground.

"Do you think we should go over there and see if they've seen the Professor and his sons?"

"No, let's not mention them yet. But let's go say hi. We don't know the reaction we'll get from them, but it's worth a try to befriend them so that they could help us."

"Hey! I thought I was the logical one!" Corth retorted, laughing.

So we walked over to the small group, talking normally so that they wouldn't be startled by our presence. When we got closer the silver-haired youkai noticed us first. He looked at us curiously and then walked over to us. By now the rest had seen us as well and the girl greeted us, Corth and I both quickly turned on our language chips and greeted her. The man with the staff looked like a priest or monk of our ancestors. He approached us and greeted me first. After he greeted me, I turned to Corth.

"Are you sure we put the right chip into mine? Or did he really just ask me to bear his children?"

Corth wouldn't quit laughing at me long enough to answer, so I decided to ask the monk if I had heard him correctly.

"Yes, my lady, I did ask if you would bear my children, but please think on it before you answer. Being rejected by another beautiful lady might just split my heart in twain." He said with such flourish he had to be joking. I merely raised an eyebrow at him and greeted his friends. For some reason, the silver-haired youkai kept sniffing the air around me. I figured he was merely trying to find out what we were.

"Don't mind Miroku. He asks every woman that."

"Only the beautiful women, Lady Kagome."

These two, (the monk, Miroku, and the girl, Kagome) were obviously very friendly people. The other girl had yet to speak and the little kitsune was clinging to Kagome's arm. She smiled down at him and tousled his hair. I approached him, digging through my bag, pulling out a small package, and opening it. I looked at Kagome to see if she would mind, but she didn't seem to so I held the package out to him.

"I bet you like candy, don't you?" I held out the package and laughed when he sniffed it and jerked it out of my hand.

"He's adorable. I'm Lilia and my friend is Corth." I held out my hand to Kagome; she smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Kagome, this is Shippo, you already know Miroku, that's Sango, and..." she trailed off, eyeing the hanyou seriously. He was sniffing my hair.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She was as confused as I was about his actions. He'd been sniffing me since we gotten close to the group. It was a bit of a melancholy moment when I thought about it. 'The Professor's youngest son, Kinen, used to sniff me when I read him stories at night. Kinen wanted to be around me more than his older brother did. I wonder why I was never good enough for him.'

"Why do you keep sniffing me?"

Inuyasha just looked at me and walked way. Laughing, I looked back at the kitsune. "Well, do you like those?"

He smiled and nodded, still stuffing the candies into his mouth. Over the next few minutes, Kagome became busy with asking me about my gadgets that were visible. She was very curious about where we were from, but Shippo was even more inquisitive with Corth. He even started to dig through his pack. Thankfully our weapons were in the capsule packs in our pockets; those would be very hard to explain. Corth was laughing and Shippo looked very stunned when I next looked at them.

He had found one of our screening devices and thinking it was a piece of candy, he popped it into his mouth, where it exploded. (A/N: powder ball type of explosion not the bomb-like explosion...)

Shippo opened his mouth and coughed, the powder that filled the ball coming out of his mouth. Kagome ran to him, obviously very worried, and shot a glare at Corth.

"Don't worry Kagome. It won't hurt him in any way. It's merely a cloaking device. He must have thought it was a piece of candy." Corth was still laughing, but it seemed Kagome had decided now was a good time to lecture the kit. Going on about how he shouldn't want so much candy all the time. 'Poor kid; he's just doing what comes natural. Kinen did the same thing a few weeks ago. I hope we find him, and soon. I haven't seen Lilia so down since Sesshomaru attacked her. Why is he so cruel to her?'

All of a sudden Shippo's eyes widened and I heard Corth laughing, again. 'Man, these people sure are amusing to him...' When I looked where the yell "Hentai!" was coming from, I saw Miroku lying on the ground with a large lump on his head and Sango, standing over him with a large boomerang in her grip.

"Pervert."

I asked Kagome what had happened, even though I felt I already knew the answer.

"Miroku's wandering hands get him into trouble a lot. You might want to keep and eye on him."

While all this is going on, Inuyasha hasn't stopped sniffing the air, is getting impatient, and keeps glaring at me.

"Wench, come on. We have more important things to do than make friends."

Kagome goes red in the face at his statement. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's face gets pale as he anticipates his pain "...SIT!" He's slams face first into the ground by the tree he was in. "We're all ready to take a break anyway, and making friends is important." Corth inches over to my side and whispers in my ear, "Remind me to never make her mad."

Shippo falls over laughing, and his sensitive ears hear Corth. "Don't worry she can only do that to Inuyasha. Anytime she says sit, he makes a crater in the ground!" As he says this, Shippo runs up my back and grins at me when he peeks around my shoulder. I can't help but smile back. 'He's so cute!'

"Lilia, do you have any more of that candy?" 'Shippo is already extremely hyper from the candy I gave him earlier and with a cranky hanyou I don't think Shippo needs any more sugar.'

"Shippo, how about later? Why not play a game now though?" 'Maybe he'll lose some of his energy.'

"Okay! Tag! You're it!" Shippo tags Corth and runs. Corth just looks at me with an expression that says I'm going to pay for this later. I smile and shrug my shoulders. Unfortunately, Corth never got into kid's games much and he caught Shippo before the kit even had a chance to get across the clearing.

Sango reacted to Corth's speed with slamming him into the nearest tree and putting the edge of hiraikotsu under his jaw. Corth was stunned to say the least and got quite nervous when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Um... Lilia, a little help here..."

Sango was enraged, she thought Corth was going to hurt the kit and was just protecting him; Corth didn't want to hurt her, but she was going to kill him if something wasn't done.

"What are you?! You're not a youkai, and you couldn't possibly be human. No human could move like that, and I only know of one youkai who can. But that is only with the assistance of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome do they have jewel shards? It's the only way he could move like." Sango hadn't seemed to trust us when we had met earlier and had been keeping an eye on both of us the whole time. 'She must think we want to hurt them.'

"Sango, I can't see any jewel shards. Please, let him down. Corth was just playing with Shippo. He's not going to hurt him."

Slowly, Sango let her hiraikotsu drop from his throat and stepped back.

"I still don't trust him." She stated matter-of-factly and walked out of the small clearing we had made camp in. Corth just slumped down where he was and was quiet for a few moments. When he looked up, he watched the path Sango had taken.

"Lilia, please make it clear to the whole group what we are, so that doesn't happen again."

"Yes, they do need to know if we are to find 'them'."

"Find who?" Miroku has been very quiet since Sango's outburst, (Like everyone else.) and has decided he doesn't trust us much either. I knew this was inevitable; we had to tell them some time. I looked to Corth for reassurance.

"Miroku, if you don't mind, I would like to wait until Sango returns to explain our situation."

"Understandable." Miroku sat down against a tree and Kagome started digging through her bag, but she couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Kagome?" 'Might as well show that we're on their side in things.'

"I can't seem to find the rest of the Ramen. Inuyasha, do you have any idea what happened to it?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. He just stared back at her and didn't say anything. Kagome, laughed and said, "If you were hungry you should have said something, but now we don't have any food. What are we going to eat?"

"Fine I'll go hunt for something to eat! Just get off my back about it."

Before he sulked away I interjected, "We have enough food to share." As I was speaking, I brought out the case of capsules and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"There isn't enough room in that thing to hold any food. Sango's right about you."

I just smiled at Inuyasha clicked the capsule, dropping it to the side. When the smoke cleared, I hydrated 3 different capsules (A/N1 ) and Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"You of all people should know not to underestimate a stranger. Miroku will you please fetch Sango. It'd be rude to eat without her, and I'm sure you're ready to hear the answer to your question as well." Without speaking, Miroku went to find Sango. Shippo was the first to approach the food. He seemed to be the only one who trusted us, other than kagome.

Corth had been playing a game with Shippo that the Professor's youngest son had taught him, and, like normal, Shippo didn't seem to care what we were. The only creatures to truly trust us had been young children.. 'It gets lonely at times. I'm glad Corth is with me.'

Shippo tentatively sniffed at the food and his face brightened.

"It smells so good!"

Kagome looked at everything with wide eyes and Inuyasha slowly approached sniffing that air as if it smelled good, but he didn't want to admit it.

Miroku returned with Sango a few minutes later and we all ate quietly, Corth sitting as far away from Sango as possible. Everyone seemed very tense and to hopefully relieve some of the tension I decided now was as good a time as any to tell our story.

"I believe that everyone wishes to know what we are and I guess now would be a good time to tell you. Unless there are any objections?" I finished looking to everyone to determine their answers.

"Very well, then..."

A/N1: The food capsules are basically the equivalent to MRE's but with better tasting food. The carrier for the capsules is a small box with a bout a dozen bottles that each contain a different type of food.

A/N: Okay, this chapter just kept going on. Also I will switch POV's sometimes to get the full effect of thoughts and emotions so I'm sorry if I confuse you. This chapter was split up into 2 parts so that I could update sooner. Sorry it took so long, school gets in the way a lot. Also, my muse has brought it to my attention that nobody is reviewing. Plz, review! I need feedback, whether or not it's positive or constructive. Please no flames!

Thx for reading, Sarah S


End file.
